


Love the Artist, Not Just the Art

by LightBloom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, i really just wanted to write about dimitri as a dance instructor ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Annette did not do well with warnings and disclaimers, not when it came to people.No, Annette was unshakingly committed to seeing nothing but the truest potential in people. That was, after all, how she got this job. It was why she was so good at it. The reason year after year, her students left her warm and touching reviews after her course ended each semester. Annette focused on getting to know her class, connecting with their pasts and current interests, encouraging them to put forth their best effort whenever and wherever possible. Even when her classes had the occasional mishap, her bright infectious positivity lit up even the surliest unlikely student.Given that account, she was nothing but certain that she would become fast friends with the Academy’s newest instructors.In which Annette teaches a Magical Music class and Felix learns to love art, or rather, the artist.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Love the Artist, Not Just the Art

**Author's Note:**

> 100% wrote this just so share my headcanon of Dimitri as a dance instructor. Do what you like with that knowledge and your skills, I only ask you to link them to me in a comment or @toastyblanket7 on Twitter so I can continue allowing modern tights dancer Dimitri to live rent-free in my head.

Annette did not do well with warnings and disclaimers, not when it came to people.

No, Annette was unshakingly committed to seeing nothing but the truest potential in people. That was, after all, how she got this job. It was why she was so good at it. The reason year after year, her students left her warm and touching reviews after her course ended each semester. Annette focused on getting to know her class, connecting with their pasts and current interests, encouraging them to put forth their best effort whenever and wherever possible. Even when her classes had the occasional mishap, her bright infectious positivity lit up even the surliest unlikely student. 

Given that account, she was nothing but certain that she would become fast friends with the Academy’s newest instructors. 

"Annette, I really think you should reconsider this," Ashe said nervously, watching as she unpacked the box of cinnamon rolls she'd asked Mercie to help her bake the night before. The cream cheese glistened through the cellophane film of the pastry box and Annette felt a sudden urge to eat it instead. Shaking off the desire, she quickly closed and set aside her spacious teaching bag, smiling brightly in contrast to Ashe's concerned frown. "What if they don't like sweets?"

"You worry too much," she chirped, picking up the box and turning towards the group of newly hired teachers seated at the other end of the conference room. "Everyone loves sweets and even if they don't, everyone loves Mercie's cooking. You think so too!"

"Yes Annette, but you made those."

"Under her supervision," Annette mumbled, losing some of the pep in her step. Still, she pressed forward. No, these were carefully created, meticulously tested, and at some points handled by Mercedes herself. These were fail-proof welcoming gifts. Nearly tripping on the edge of the carpet, Annette straightened herself and presented the offering. "Welcome to the Academy! We're so glad to meet you all and you're going to love working here. Mercie and I made you some homemade cinnamon rolls as a welcoming gift."

"That's so kind of you," replied one of the new hires, hand already reaching for one of the many tantalizing pastries. "You really didn't have to do that for us.”

"Oh no, really it's a gift from all of us! This is a unique school and we do appreciate the skills you'll be teaching — uh, sorry what is it that you'll be teaching?" Annette laughed nervously. Behind her, Ashe sighed audibly. "Oh! I should introduce myself first, huh?”

She straightened herself as neatly as possible, smile widening in an effort to demonstrate the lengths of her positive nature. A few of the new hires mirrored her smile, providing her the courage she’d lacked a moment ago. “I'm Annette, I teach Applied Magicks in Musical Composition for our first and second-year students. The nervous one behind me is Ashe and he teaches Historical Literature."

The blond man who'd taken the first pastry roll smiled brightly. "It seems most of us here will be working together with the first years. My name is Dimitri and I will be teaching Introduction to Dance and Defensive Tactics. Dedue here will be our instructor for Agricultural Sciences and Felix will be...ah. What was the name of your course again?"

Felix—at least, the person Anette  _ assumed  _ was Felix based on the way he glared at Dimitri as Dedue passed the pastry box around—did not respond. Instead, two other new hires piped in, a young woman with white hair who excitedly began her explanation about the wonders of magical mathematical theory and a droopy man who Annette was quite certain had already fallen asleep. At some later point in Lysithea's lecture (Annette had to interrupt to ask for her name halfway through the lecture) the pastry box made it back to her hand with one lingering issue. Someone had not grabbed a cinnamon roll.

It didn't take much observation to determine who the culprit was, not when everyone was happily chewing on what Annette knew to be the most delicious rolls in the building. After all, this was Mercie’s recipe. No one just passed over Mercie’s recipes. Smiling, she turned to Felix and offered the box out once more. "Felix, right? Why don't you take one, I'm sure you could save it for later if you're full right now."

"I don't like sweets."

Across from him, Lysithea's eyes bulged, hands nearly crushing the cinnamon roll she'd carefully been tucking into a napkin. "What do you mean you don't like sweets? Everyone likes sweets!"

"Well, I don't." He pushed the box away slightly, turning to face the empty wall next to him once more. 

Annette frowned, shoving the box at him yet again with a begrudgingly forced smile. There was no way he was  _ that _ lacking in manners, right? 

"Oh, I'm sure you can take it home and share it with your family."

“Not interested.”

“Are you sure? I can get you a smaller box to take with you — ”

"I don't want your damn pastry!" Felix growled, now grasping the box firmly and shoving it back against her own strength. Ill suited for a battle between two immovable forces, the bottom of the flimsy cardboard box collapsed, breaking inwards and launching the cinnamon roll onto her chest. Annette stood stiffly, staring dumbly at the mess smeared across her turquoise blouse. No one moved. 

Annette exhaled slowly. They could still come to a compromise, she thought to herself. Slowly peeling the cinnamon roll off her blouse and back into the box, she forced yet a wide smile. "I'm sure that was an accident—"

"Of course I didn't do it on purpose," snapped Felix. "If you had just listened in the first place that wouldn't have happened. I told you already, I don't like sweets."

Annette felt the heat rise to her cheeks, words sputtering nonsensically as she struggled to string together a coherent sentence when she felt a warm hand land on her shoulder. Byleth nodded slightly, motioning to the group. “Sorry I’m late, we’ll begin the new hire training now and after that, Seteth will show you to your classrooms. Annette, I’m sure you’d like to go get cleaned up?” 

Angry as she was, she could still read the unspoken words in Byleth’s gaze. 

‘ _ Let it go.’ _

Furiously spinning on her heels, Annette stormed out with Ashe hot on her heels. She could practically hear the tension diffusing behind her and almost envision how quickly the others turned away from her as she marched through the hallways, straight to the choir room. Throwing open the door to her office, she fumbled to find her bag, sure to have a blouse she kept on hand just for emergencies like this one. Ashe shuffled nervously behind her, tapping the frame of her door as if afraid she would throw the bag at him if he startled her. "Annette? Are you alright?"

"Yes, no thanks to that—that—that  _ evil _ , rude jerk!" She sputtered, hands still buried in her bag. Her spare blouse was nowhere to be seen, even after unceremoniously dumping its contents on the floor. Annette groaned weakly, rage now melting into utter horror. There was no way she could go about her day wearing this, not with cream cheese smeared all across her chest, not in a  _ high school _ for goodness sake. Even if she had an  _ excellent _ reputation and even if this was a  _ highly _ prestigious academy, she still taught  _ teenagers _ and it only took a few brief worst-case scenarios for Annette to start internally reliving every awful moment of her own high school career. Overwhelmed with the increasingly high outcome of teenage impropriety, Anette barely noticed when Ashe tapped her shoulder. Glancing up from her misery, Ashe held out his sweater. 

"Aren't you going to be cold?" They still hadn't finished working out the issues with the heating in the Literature wing, despite Cyril’s constant work. Annette had chills just thinking about it.

"I can handle it for the afternoon. Besides, it's sunny and the light helps keep the room warmer in the afternoon. Besides, you look like you need it more than I do."

The bell rang loudly overhead, signaling the end of the lunch break. With the choir room settled just across from the dining hall, Annette could already hear the footsteps approaching, the chattering of students eager to get on with the last half of their day. There was no time to waste. Smiling weakly, she took the sweater and quickly slipped it over her dirty blouse, making sure hug Ashe tightly before he had a chance to slip away. Ashe complained weakly, pushing at her shoulders in a feeble attempt to escape her hold. "Annette, if you don't let me go the students will see me here. I'm going to be late for my class."

She sighed, admitting reason. The Literature wing was across campus. Grateful as she might be, Annette would be damned if anyone she knew would be less than punctual. Releasing him, she waved goodbye as he sprinted out the double doors and began gathering up the neatly stacked plans on her desk. Students were already filing in, her returning students taking their usual places amidst the tiered choral room. Hurrying to put everything in place before the last student rolled in, she carefully arranged the sheet music and attendance sheet on her stand before rolling the baggy sleeves of Ashe's soft knit sweater. She would have to wash it tonight; there was sure to be icing pressed on the inside by the end of the day. 

The final bell rang, announcing the start of another class. Annette looked up at the familiar faces, ready to start the year with a bright smile when—

"Miss Dominic, isn't that Mr. Ubert's sweater?"

"Oh—you're right! I just had his class before lunch! He was wearing that sweater!"

"Miss Dominic, does that mean you two are finally dating?"

Her day couldn't possibly get worse.

* * *

Annette stared blankly at the email shining up from her phone. An email from Byleth, with Seteth attached to the list of recipients. Brief as always, Byleth had requested her presence in the main conference room, directly after classes had ended for the day. Leg nervously bouncing as she waited for Flayn to finish her clerical duties so as to let her into the conference room, Anette quickly ran through the list of scenarios that were likely to ensue.

Surely this meeting was in regards to earlier this afternoon. Or worse, a new student complained about her unorthodox methods of instruction (who said teenagers couldn't have fun with recorders when they could barely read a lick of sheet music) and Seteth was coming to fire her after all her (four) years here. Or perhaps a rumor had spread about the borrowed sweater, insinuating that she'd spent her lunchtime together with Ashe in the choir room, doing all manners of scandalous activities, like—

"Annette?" Flayn called from behind the desk, hands already unlocking the conference room. "They'll be here in a moment, they're just finishing the new hire orientation."

Anette swallowed thickly, nodding courteously before zipping past Flayn and into the conference room. The claustrophobic conference room felt more imposing without all its participants, chairs squeezed together in an effort to make room for larger meetings. Rather than dwell on her cumulating anxieties, Annette set to work stacking the excess chairs into a corner. She’d just finished erasing the remaining ink on the board when Byleth came in, Seteth moments behind. 

“Oh thank you, Annette. We must have forgotten to do that during the last meeting.”

“It’s no problem!” She sang cheerily, pulling out a chair for her old instructional coach. “It’s the least I could do for you. You’re always so helpful in making sure I’m the best professor possible; anything to help you find more time for your work.”

Byleth’s lips twitched as if tempted to smile but her consistently stoic expression remained, with Seteth smiling warmly instead. “She has proven herself very helpful, hasn’t she? I’m excited to say that is the reason we called you here today,” Seteth explained as he took a seat beside Byleth, setting down his writing pad and folding his hands over the table. “You see, we have a request for you.”

“Yes?” she replied nervously, fighting the urge to bounce her leg under view. 

“As you know, the Academy has been sectioned off this year by student grade,” Byleth explained as she flipped through her folders until landing on a particular folder. “It was one of the many changes we made this year to provide for a more wholesome experience for our students. As you’re aware, you are part of the new student cohort; all first and second years are enrolled as Blue Lions and follow a track until they are ready to decide on their final courses of study. We were hoping that you might be interested in being the department head for the Blue Lions, as you have the most experience and best evaluations in your department.”

Annette felt her chest warm with pride, hands nearly slapping away all of the paperwork on the table as she shot up on her feet. “A-Are you serious? Me? The department head?”

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Flayn pressed against the window of the door, excitedly clapping for what she surely just eavesdropped like usual. Seteth chuckled, unaware of the enthusiastic scene behind him. “You’re a hard worker, if not a dedicated one at least. Byleth has faith in your abilities, as do I. Do you accept the position? It does offer a small stipend of pay, in correspondence with other duties you will be acquiring.”

“I would be honored!”

“Excellent,” Seteth continued, pushing forward a small black folder. “In that, you’ll find the names and reports of all our recent additions, with their schedules and rosters. As the department head of the Blue Lions, you will be in charge of meeting with the other department heads and facilitating observations of new staff within your own department to assist Byleth in determining coaching needs across campus.”

Annette nodded happily, already perusing the folder. It seemed that Ignatz had received a nomination for Department Head of the third-year Golden Deer cohort (much well deserved, in her opinion), and Petra had taken charge of the fourth-year Black Eagles (much to her surprise, though not for Petra’s lack of merit). Her excitement faltered once she reached the roster for her own department, her eyes settling on one particular name. 

“I’m...surprised to see that Lysithea was added to the Golden Deer,” she began slowly, fighting the urge to bring up the name of someone she already despised. “She’s rather young and it’s hard to start with the older students when you look young.”

“She’s quite adept,” Byleth stated, eyes boring into Annette’s. “I would go over your Department roster and take the time to meet with each new hire personally before having your first departmental planning meeting. The one tomorrow morning will be the usual back-to-classes introduction, but it would be to your benefit to build positive and strong relationships with them before you start any group planning. They are going to be working with you for the rest of the year, after all.”

Annette could hear the unspoken words behind Byleth’s cool tone. 

_ ‘Make nice and don’t fight with your coworkers.’ _

Easier said than done.

* * *

Though her heart raced and her hands shook, Annette was determined to make the most of the morning meeting. Ashe looked at her nervously from the front of the room but gave her the largest smile he could muster. If only it was good enough to settle her nerves. Everyone was already filed into her choir room, cluttered into small groups of familiarity based on experience and past relationships. That Dimitri and Felix already knew Ingrid and Sylvain was no surprise, but Dedue seemed at peace sitting only just behind Dimitri, eyes closed as he sat in silence. Mercedes smiled warmly beside Ashe, motioning kindly with her hand to begin the meeting.

Annette cleared her throat. “G-Good morning,” she began shakily, taking in the group. “I’m excited to be leading this meeting as your new Department Head. The Blue Lion Cohort is new and large having been charged with two separate grade bands, but I’m certain we’ll get a good handle on this in no time. In the meantime, since we have so many new faces, I thought it would be good for us to introduce ourselves and what we teach.”

As if on cue, Ashe sat up and sputtered out, “We already met but I’m Ashe  Ubert and I teach Historical Literature. It’s the earliest and simplest introduction many of the students at the Academy receive of our political and geographical history, so I’m looking forward to teaching it this year again.” He paused, flushing pink as he reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. “Oh, I also teach one course of Romantic Literature, but it’s an optional course as it isn’t quite as necessary to the Academy’s curriculum.”

Mercedes beamed at him supportively, patting him on the knee before turning to the new group. “My name is Mercedes and I am the instructor for our Medicinal Magicks. It is the introductory course for all students, as it branches to Magical Healing programs in their third and fourth years. If you would like to know more about any students, I would be happy to help as all students are required to participate in my class.”

Annette let out a soft relieved exhale before turning to the other two veteran instructors. Sylvain beamed her way, winking in a way that always made her face contort as if she’d just swallowed an entire cup of lemon juice. He leaned forward against his backward-facing chair, leaning precariously over the steps of the choir room. “I’m not sure if we need too many instructions back here Annette, we all know each other.”

“That’s nice Sylvain, but humor me for a moment? And stop leaning in my chairs.”

“Fine, fine,” he drawled, allowing the chair legs to grace the carpet once more. “My name is Sylvain and I teach the Fine Arts and Culture course. I teach the Academy stuck-ups on how to appreciate art and use it for diplomatic discourse. Not as extensively as Ignatz but well enough, I guess. ”

Ingrid frowned beside him, nudging him roughly before speaking up. “Please excuse his laziness Annette; he doesn’t seem to believe in hard work. Not that I needed to tell you. My name is Ingrid for those of you who do not know me, and I provide Riding and Diplomacy lessons. Unfortunately, Sylvain and I often teach classes together due to the overlap in material.”

Sylvain smiled smugly beside her as he nursed his jabbed ribcage. Glancing behind him, he pushed at Felix and Dimitri. “Come on, it’s not that bad. You know half of everyone here already.”

“I believe I already introduced myself and Dedue the other day to almost all of you,” Dimitri replied dryly. “However, I do not know what Felix here has to offer our students.”

“Offensive Tactics,” Felix snapped, never once glancing up from the spot he was glaring at on the floor. “I was recruited for my skills with swordplay and experience as a political bodyguard at one point. I don’t particularly care for teaching the weak, nor do I care for wasting my time appealing to spoiled children from rich families. I took this job because Sylvain made the excellent point that a steady paycheck is better than an inconsistent one.”

Annette faltered briefly, mentally taking note of each individual’s responses before beaming back at Felix. Her smile probably looked as forced as it felt. “We welcome you to the team Felix, for whatever reason you chose to join the Academy. I look forward to observing you in action sometime, which brings me to my second point. As Department Chair I will be coming to observe you during instructions sometime within the next two weeks; please make sure to follow up with me for a preferred time and date or I will just pop in whenever I have time if that’s alright with you.”

Felix finally looked up from the floor, amber eyes burning into her skin as his gaze narrowed. “Why are you observing us? Why not have Byleth?”

“It’s part of my duties as head of the department.”

“I fail to see why the head of our department would be someone so inexperienced in the reality of the world outside this Academy, let alone an instructor of something as superfluous as ‘Applied Magicks in Musical Composition’. I guess  _ prestigious _ academies are desperate to feed the rich with more wasteful courses.”

Feeling her face grow hot with fury, Annette huffed. “What’s your issue with me?”

“I don’t have an issue with anyone in particular,” Felix replied sharply. “I just don’t see a point in your profession. I’m being honest is all.”

“My class is absolutely necessary! Many of our students will go on to become cultural icons within Fodlan! My class is imperative to their understanding of reality-based magics and cultural knowledge! I’m not going to apologize for not teaching a class meant for — for —for lug-heads like you!”

Annette panted, exhausted from her quick but furious ran. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak but Felix cut him short, slapping an open palm over Dimitri’s mouth to interrupt him. “Justify your course however you’d like, this is a waste of my time.” He picked up his messenger bag and rose to his feet, descending the choir steps in two quick leaps. He stared her down, frown never once rescinding. “If you’re determined to keep this position be my guest, but don’t ever call me down for another useless meeting. I need to go prepare for my class.”

She watched incredulously as Felix waltzed out of the room, allowing the swinging choir doors to slam behind him. Shyly, Dimitri stood up next. “Please forgive him, Annette, he’s always been...a little rough around the edges. I would be more than happy to start looking over that observation sheet, however.”

Dumbfounded, she nodded, slowly handing the signup sheet off to someone, most likely Ashe in the front. The rest of the meeting without another hitch, but silently Annette swore to herself that she would speak with Byleth about Felix and his position. There was no way, absolutely no way, she could trust someone like that—that—that  _ bully _ to teach her students! Absolutely no way. It didn’t matter that they were supposed to work together until the end of the year, no. There was no doubt in her mind that Felix was irredeemable, incorrigible, and irresponsible. 

She was determined to make sure that his first observation meeting would be nothing short of a personality swap success.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @toastyblanket7 on Twitter if you want to preview the occasional story notes and sketches that help me build these absolutely (but lovingly) disastrous fics. That or you can share your headcanons with me.


End file.
